Trails Of Luxembourg
by EastandSouthwest
Summary: Janiet West and Luke East are the new personifications of Luxembourg. What happens when Russia goes broke and has to sell his land? And what happens when love sparks between unsuspecting nations? GermanyxOC PrussiaxMaleOC Rated T for language and a little love
1. The West and East

**This is a fanfiction made by us, West and East. We do not own Hetalia (no matter how much we wish we did). The only thing we own is the idea and our characters, Janiet (West), and Luke (East), which are the personifications of the country Luxembourg. Additional fact, Luke is the male version of East and was used to give fangirls a little treat while West had her special gift. **

* * *

Chapter one

It was an average day for the countries, with yet another unproductive world meeting in place. The pounding steps of two nations running up the stairs of the building was not unnoticed, however.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" England asks, moving his chair away from France, yet again. The two new nations burst into the room with a loud bang of the doors, out of breath. It was two seventeen year olds; a girl with long blonde hair paired with blue eyes, and a boy with dirty blonde hair and violet blue eyes, who stood in the doorway.

"Who are they?" America says through a huge bite of his hamburger. Spain smiles, jumping out of his seat and rushing over to the teens.

"Hey Luke, hey Janiet!" he says, just before being punched in the face by the girl.

"Sorry, what's my name again?" she growls with a dark smile.

"Sorry, West," Spain murmurs, laughing nervously.

"What nation are they?" Italy asks, his usually confused expression even more baffled than usual.

"We, are the nation of Luxembourg!" Luke, the boy, exclaims, smirking.

"Since when the hell is that a nation?" Prussia asks, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table, as usual.

"Since now," the girl, West, responds, flashing a smile as she claims an empty chair. Luke walks over, sticks his tongue out at Prussia, and sits on his sister's lap, scoffing in fake hurt when she pushes him off. Hauling himself to his feet, he claims the seat next to Prussia.

"Can we begin the meeting now?" America asks, impatient to get started, for once. After getting everyones' agreement, he smiles brightly, opening his mouth to speak, though is cut off by a much gruffer voice.

"May I go first?" Russia asks, standing up. A frown crosses America's face, but he nods anyways, taking a seat. "Alright, well… It's hard for me to say this but… I'm broke. I have to sell some of my land. You want to buy it, da?" Russia says, getting straight to his point. There are multiple shouts, sound exploding across the room, all claiming some land. This, however, quickly calms into an argument as Prussia slams his hands on the table, the bang resonating around the room.

"What the hell do you mean the land is yours, you arschlochs?! I should be the one getting the land!" he yells, sending his best I'll-stab-you're-eyes-out-with-forks glare around the room.

"Why you? You don't need it you idiot!" Austria says calmly, scoffing.

"What do you mean I don't need it?! I'm the only one without a nation at the moment, so I should get the land to get back my nation!" Prussia growls, focusing his glare on Austria.

"Big brother's land is for sale! I shall buy it and then he will love me forever for helping him and he will be mine!" Belarus mutters darkly to herself, gradually getting louder. Russia's eyes go wide.

"Prussia, please, don't let Belarus buy me!" he practically sobs, though hates himself for begging to Prussia. Prussia sweatdrops, forgetting his argument with Austria after remembering how much he despises Russia.

"I say we get to buy the land!" West shouts, slamming her hands down on the table in a rather loud manner, the table trembling slightly.

"We? Buy Russia's land? But wouldn't that mean he has to live with us? I don't really think that's a good idea, schwester, I mean, Russia's really scary, and if we buy his land…" Luke rambles, growing rather terrified at the prospect of living with the man.

"East, don't be such a baby!" West groans, rolling her eyes at the way her brother was clinging to her shirt in pure terror. When the hell did he even get up? she thinks, having not noticed her brother crossing the room back towards her once again.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough! We will settle this at the next meeting! For now, let's end the meeting so no one kills each other!" Germany yells, his powerful voice silencing even his brother. Everyone mumbles their agreement, hurrying to pack up before bolting from the room.

"Hey Germany, let's go to a bar! We can take Prussia and Romano and… And Luxembourg! To congratulate them on becoming a country!" Italy rambles happily, grabbing Germany's arm with one hand and flailing the other wildly. Due to Italy being... Well, Italy, there was a silent agreement among said countries.

"So, how did you guys become a country anyways?" Romano asks, walking beside Luke. Luke smirks, still crushing Janiet's hand out of fear.

"Well, it was Occident," he answers.

"How was becoming a country an accident?" Italy asks, not understanding the French context.

"No, not accident. It was Occident, West, who did it!" Luke says, a laugh escaping his lips, along with his sister's blushing eye roll.

When the small group reaches the bar, Prussia barges through the doors, successfully hitting someone in the face. The boy struts up to the counter, faking what America would call swag.

"Oi, get the Awesome me and my not as awesome friends some beers, pronto!" he commands, smirking at the bartender. Thankfully, the bartender was used to this, so he just rolled his eyes and got out the glasses.

"So, wine for the Italians, beer for the germans, and… what the hell are you two?" the bartender asks, raising an eyebrow upon seeing Janiet and Luke.

"We're Luxembourgish," they both answer.

"Alright, what would you like?" the bartender asks, a subtle smirk appearing as he pulls out two glasses.

"Wine for me…" Janiet says, looking away from the two German brothers.

"Beer!" Luke exclaims, pumping his fist in the air. Once they had gotten their drinks they sit down at a table in the back, where the music wasn't pounding, but the lights had flickered out. Janiet's soft murmur can barley be heard, saying " … more a nightclub than a bar..." While Prussia and Luke chugged their beers, Janiet slowly sipped her wine, though she did look slightly dizzy, even half way through the glass.

"Lightweight?" Germany chuckles. Janiet sends a sharp glare at him and punches him in the arm.

"No! I just… Don't drink much," she says defensively, taking another sip. The two then notice that Prussia and Luke had disappeared, and Italy was stumbling drunkenly from girl to girl, giggling the whole time. Romano sat at the table, slumping over his drink with a good amount of red wine soaked into his shirt.

"Hey Romano, where did Luke and Prussia go?" Janiet asks. Romano raises his head, eyes glazed over and his face sad.

"I think they went to the bathroom…" he mumbles before slumping back down, falling into the black hole known as sleep.

"Together?" Germany and Janiet exclaim together, the girl shooting a ' don't copy me' look at Germany.

On a different side of the bar, Luke laughs as he stumbles into a wall, clutching his drink in his hand. Prussia is laughing right beside him, though the latter clearly has more self control at the moment.

"God, I haven't had this much fun in a while," Luke says, cackling at some unsaid joke, looking over at Prussia. He pauses, taking in the sight. The dim light of the bar cast a slight shadow over Prussia's face, making his crimson eyes glow beautifully. His white hair was slightly messy and hung in his face, looking soft and feather-like to the touch. His shirt had been discarded some time ago, and his skin was light and slightly glistening with sweat, caused by adrenaline from the alcohol. Overall, the sight of the tall albino was breathtaking, and it was almost enough to make Luke kiss him. He probably would have, if Prussia hadn't pushed him into the wall and kissed him first. The albino's lip were softer than he had thought, and they felt great against his own.

"Maybe we should go get them…" Janiet says slowly. Her mind was slightly blurred, just enough to feel the buzz, to be easily persuaded, but she wasn't drunk enough to do anything stupid. She looks over to Germany, who had drank a more than healthy amount, and only appeared to be a little dazed.

"Ja…" he mutters, looking Janiet over. It was slightly odd, Janiet thought. Before she could say anything, Germany leans over to her and kisses her, catching her by surprise. It took her a minute to register what was going on, the heat of his lips, his light hand barely touching her face. But before the girl could even react, which wouldn't have been the reaction Germany was hoping for, Prussia and Luke had already returned, and Germany was already a now seemingly far distance from the girl. Prussia was grinning widely, and Luke with a very dazed expression; as if he was imagining something.

"Alright, let's go home guys! Luke, Janiet, you guys can stay at our place tonight," Prussia announces, throwing a drunken Romano onto his shoulder. Germany gets up, doing the same with Italy before taking Janiet's hand and leading them all to the car. Luke, who was being led by Prussia, finally snapped out of his daze, only to say something that caused a little more confusion.

"Embrasse-moi encore une fois, sexy. C'était genial!"

"Do what?!" Janiet exclaims out of surprise, being the only one to fluently know French.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma soeur?" Luke asks, unknowingly still speaking French.

"Ne jouez pas stupide! Qui diable t'a embrassée?" Janiet yells, slipping her hand out of Germany's and hitting Luke on the head. A bright red blush lights up Luke's face.

"Niemand, es ist nur der Alkohol sprechen!" Luke stutters, stepping past his sister into the car.

* * *

Translations: Occident: (I believe it's French) West

arschloch: German for asshole (You people watch Hetalia and read fanfiction, you should know this)

Embrasse-moi encore une fois, sexy. C'etait genial!- French for 'Kiss me again, sexy. That was amazing

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma soeur- French for 'What the hell are you talking about, sister?'

Ne jouez pas stupide! Qui diable t'a embrassee- French for 'Don't play dumb! Who the hell kissed you?'

Niemand, es ist nur der Alkohol sprechen- German for 'No one, it was the alcohol talking!'


	2. Of Puppies and Pancakes

**We do not own Hetalia. All we own are our characters, Janiet West, and Luke East. Luke is a male version of East****'s usual character and was added as a little treat to some fangirls. This fanfiction is a treat to West**

Chapter two

The next morning, Janiet wakes up laying in Germany's bed, right next to Germany himself. She vaguely remembered drinking a bit more when they arrived home, and she cursed herself for letting sleep and drink get the best of her. But, she had all clothes on, and she could remember most of the night ( though it seemed she was not herself for most of it), which was a decent plus side. Eye twitching, from both the hangover and being near Germany, Janiet throws off the covers. Placing her foot on Germany's stomach, for she didn't care how adorable he looked while sleeping, she was far too angry to even notice, she kicked him off the bed. The satisfying thud when he lands on the ground brings a smile to her lips.

Not seconds later, three dogs burst into the room; a German shepherd, a golden retriever, and a Doberman. The girl almost squeals, instantly on the floor beside Germany as she envelopes the dogs into a hug, which seem to take an equal liking to the girl and her affection.

"Aww! They are so cool!" she says happily, petting them and checking their tags. The german shepherd's name read Blackie, the golden retriever Aster, and the Doberman as Berlitz.

"Ugh, why the hell did you kick me off my own bed?!" Germany groans, partly sitting up, and mentally cursing his dogs.

"Because, you suck, and you smell. Plus, I just don't like you," Janiet states simply before going back to playing with the dogs. Germany groans and slaps his forehead, wondering how in hell it got to be where his dogs would get more attention from a beautiful girl.

Downstairs in the basement, Prussia was just waking up. Yawning, he notices Luke still asleep next to him. Recalling the events from last night, Prussia begins to smirk as he remembers what Luke had said, French or not. 'Kiss me again, sexy. That was amazing!'

"Well then, if that's what you want, I can give you more than a kiss," Prussia snickers, rolling over so he was kneeling over Luke, pinning his arms and leaning down to kiss him. Just then, the door of the bed room bursts open.

"Prussia, Luke, wake up- WAS ZUR HOLLE?!" Janiet shouts, running into the room. As she reaches the bed, she punches Prussia straight in the face, not giving him any time to realize what was going on.

"MY BRUDER ISN'T GAY, ARSCHLOCH!" she yells, pulling her rather groggy brother close to her. Germany's dogs had followed her in their newfound loyalty, and were now barking at Prussia. Austria walks into the morning chaos, looks around at the scene and calmly states-

"Breakfast is in the kitchen for whoever wants some," and proceeds to leave. Janiet and Luke stare after him, while Prussia scrambles up, promptly flicking him off. Luke smiles suddenly, leaving Janiet with a facepalm as she let go of the boy.

"Hey, Austria~!" Luke practically sings, running after the poor brunette. Janiet walks past them in the hallway on the way to the kitchen, seeing as Luke had tackled Austria. Germany walks in the kitchen, shooting Janiet an amused look, then glances back at the hallway.

"Ignore it, dummkopf," she states, grabbing a plate and piling some potato cakes onto it. There's a series of loud curses, mainly from Prussia, and Austria comes walking in a few minutes later, his clothes slightly wrinkles and his hair a mess, except for Mariazell, of course. Luke comes in next, dragging Prussia by the arm. He freezes in the doorway, seeing the pancakes and the maple syrup on the table.

"AWESOME!" he shouts, rushing over to get a plate, abandoning Prussia in the doorway.

After a rather quick breakfast, there was a small moment of peace. That is until Prussia came back from the bathroom.

"Hey! Who wants to see my awesome room?" he says with a smirk. Everyone stares at him blankly for a few brief seconds, but shrug and get up anyways. As soon as they got downstairs, there was a bar, a bedroom, and a small sitting room, pretty much like a regular basement for a 21 year old man living with his brother.

Luke, being him, ran straight over to the bar, grabbing the biggest bottle of alcohol he could find. Janiet walks over as well, facepalming as she notices something.

"Why the hell are there tubs of sparkles?" she groans, almost regretting it a second later as she sees Germany and Prussia look at each other, Prussia with a smirk and Germany with a 'don't you dare' look.

"German Sparkle Party!" Prussia yells, fist pumping in the air. Germany face palms and Austria makes the 'there he goes' hand gesture while shaking his head. Janiet knew this couldn't end well.


	3. The Fruity French

**We do not own Hetalia. All we own is our characters, Janiet and the male version of East's character, Luke. This is a treat for the fangirls as well as a treat for West.**

* * *

Chapter three

"German Sparkle Party!" Prussia exclaims, punching the air. Germany face palms and Austria has a 'there he goes' look on his face. Janiet knew this couldn't end well… So, she did the smart thing and punched Prussia right in the nose, causing him to stumble back in pain.

"We are not doing something that stupid!" she says, finding it a complete mockery of their heritage.

"Ow! Janiet, that hurt!" Prussia whines, nursing his hurt nose. She rolls her eyes, and walks over to the bar, seeing a piece of paper laying on the counter.

"What's this?" she asks, before reading it out loud, "French Parade, today! Taste the best wine, meet your new lover, and all that crap! Today!" she says with false enthusiasm.

"We should totally go to that!" Luke says, laughing, for he his sister disdained the French.

"I don't like the French," she groans, proving his thoughts.

"But you are French," Germany points out, earning a harsh glare from Janiet.

"Hey, I just noticed something, West," Luke says thoughtfully. Both Janiet and Germany look over.

"I meant my sister," Luke snickers. Germany rolls his eyes slightly, "You and Germany have the same nicknames, West. How are we going to be able to tell who is who?" Luke asks, glancing between Germany and Janiet. Janiet looks from her brother to Germany before turning to the taller blonde. "You call me Janiet, and I will rip your head off," she growls.

"Just so no one gets killed, she can be West," Germany deadpans.

"Let's just go to this stupid French parade," Austria groans. Luke smiles and rushes up the stairs. It was a short drive to the parade, but as soon as they got there, Prussia almost gagged from all the pink stuff. And because someone shoved a rose into his mouth. "Can we go home now?" Austria says, smirking slightly as Prussia tried to spit out the taste of the flower.

"We just got here though… Where the hell did West go?" Luke asks, noticing the absence of his sister.

"I guess she thinks we should split up… I call Luke!" Prussia says, dragging Luke away. Austria walks over to the car.

"I'm staying here. I refuse to be near anything that remotely mentions France, and actually participate," he says, getting into the back seat. Germany sighs and walks off trying to find Janiet. Janiet really had no idea how the hell she got away from the others, but right now, she was lost in the French parade, surrounded by whores, perverts, and rapists alike. She stops to look at some really cute puppies when she feels hands snaking around her waist.

"What the hell!?" she screams, ramming her elbow into the offender's chest.

"Honhonhon, a feisty one, no?"

Janiet rolls her eyes at the familiar voice.

"France, why the hell are you touching me," she growls, twisting his wrist and yanking away. France easily gets out of her grip, only to put her in a grip of his own, easily pulling the girl away from the rush of the crowds.

"Now, let's get down to business, no?" France says with a very creepy laugh. He keeps getting closer and closer to her, the girl backed against the brick walling of the buildings, when suddenly he flies off of her. Janiet looks to the side to see Germany, looking as pissed and German as ever.

"France, you can do anyone else here, but West is out of the question, arschloch," he growls, pointing a gun at France.

"Ahaha! C-can't we talk about this, Germany? Is the gun really necessary?" France laughs nervously. Germany simply meets his words with a harsh glare, before looking over to Janiet, still pointing the gun at France.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Janiet, at a loss for words, just nods, staring at Germany in slight amazement. Germany looks back to France, or rather, to where France had been, in time to see France scurrying away. Shooting a bullet at France's retreating form, Germany turns to Janiet, pulling her into a hug.

"You should be more careful," he says quietly. Janiet nods, still slightly dazed from the events. When she finally realizes what was going on, she pushes Germany off of her, blushing slightly.

**"Ja, ja, I should be more careful of fruity French rapists at a French parade. Let's just go find Prussia and Luke and go home," she says, quickly walking out into the crowds. Germany smiles subtly, shaking his head as he follows the girl. **


	4. Kisses and Italians

**East: We do not own Hetalia! (Cough*thoughIWishIdid*cough) We do, however, own our characters. West owns Janiet and Luke is a male version of my character! This is simply a treat for West and the fan girls of Hetalia. **

* * *

Climbing out of the car, Janiet flips her hair dramatically, liking the way the blowing night wind made her feel like a movie star. Who was she kidding? She was just trying to forget the whole incidence with France and Germany. She really didn't need Germany to help her. She could have handled the situation herself… probably… maybe…

Hoping that Prussia hadn't found out, Luke won't have the nerve to ask, and Germany would just forget, she quickly walks towards the house, not waiting for the others.

Luke honestly knew something had gone on at the parade as soon as the group had met up at the car to go home, but he was still debating whether to go straight out and ask or not. Seeing as Janiet was obviously not going to wait for the rest of them, he quickly stumbling out of the car, nearly tripping in the process, to follow his sister into the house.

"Hey, West, wait up1" he says, catching up to his slightly shorter sibling. Once he was standing next to her, he gives her a cheerful, white smile and asks in a happy tone, "So, how did you like the parade?"

Giving her brother a suspicious look, Janiet quickly changes the doubtful expression to her usual 'I was annoyed, but maybe you had a point' look.

"It was very…" she pauses, fishing for the right word. "French…" she hands out, almost questioningly, as she glances back to where Germany and Prussia were getting out of the black sports car.

Luke gives Janiet a curious look that transforms into one of amusement as her lets out a laugh.

"Well, of course, it was a French parade. But what I meant was what did you and Germany do at the parade? You were together right?" he asks with curious eyes and an oblivious smile. It was moments like these when Janiet almost wanted to believe he was Italian.

Germany could tell Janiet was most likely trying to avoid the topic of what had happened, and he was fine with that, at the moment at least. To avoid any question from his brother, he quickly strides past Janiet and Luke into the house, where he shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his boots and heads to the kitchen, in the back of the house. Prussia stares after his brother with a curious expression, being to wonder if something did happened between Janiet and him.

Janiet manages to keep the same expression, while her eyes trail of Germany as he passes. A brief thought occurs in her mind as she stays at his muscular form walking away, but she pushes it out of her mind before she can register it.

"Nothing really, to be honest, though it scares me to think I'm even remotely similar to the French. Better question, where exactly did you and Prussia run off to?" she says, raising an eyebrow. She actually wanted to talk to Germany instead, though she really didn't want to talk. Ugh, curse the thoughts of Germans, she thinks, hating how she always came up with bizarre scenarios before talking to someone.

A blush suddenly lights up Luke's face and he looks away to hide it, while Prussia covers his mouth with his hand to keep from snickering.

"Erck… Uh… we, uh, just… looked around, is all," Luke stutters, trying to avoid the topic.

Janiet raises an eyebrow.

"If an angry Frenchman comes pounding on the door, you two are dealing with it," she says simply, walking into the house. She had never really gotten the chance to explore the house, and she was hoping to find her own room before nightfall, less she end up sleeping on the couch… or worse, in Germany's room.

Prussia snickers slightly, "Maybe not Frenchmen," he says, following her in.

Luke follows his sister while Prussia makes a v-line for the kitchen.

"You're right, angry French WOMAN!" she yells after him before dashing up the stairs and turning in the hallway.

Oh God, this should be fun, she thinks, looking down the hallway of rooms. She knew the first one on the right was Germany's, and judging from the overwhelming smell of pasta seeping out of it, the one on the left was most likely Italy's. Switzerland had carved his name into the door of one room, making it his, and Austria has slapped a big old 'Keep Out' sticker onto the door of his, with the words 'This counts for Prussia especially' written in marker at the bottom. Fun, Janiet thinks, beginning to wonder if there are any rooms left when she sees one door at the very end of the hall.

Walking into the room, she is surprised to find that it's dark as hell. Searching for the light switch, she almost doesn't hear the rustle of something moving in the room. Almost, that is, until she hears a click and the lights come on. She looks over into the room, only to see Germany sitting on the rather big bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey…" he says awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own room?" she asks, walking over after closing the door.

"Yeah, but I was making sure this room was prepared for… whichever one of you two found it first," Germany says, making room on the bed for Janiet to sit.

"You were making these preparations in the dark?" Janiet says, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

A slight brush crosses Germany's face.

"Well, no. But... Do you just want to talk? I don't think anyone will disturb us," he mutters slightly. Janiet looks him over for a brief minute, trying to push all the weird thoughts out of her head before they came in.

"Sure. I guess," she says almost hesitantly. She did want to talk to him, but she obviously wasn't going to say it start out.

"Right so... About what happened at the parade..." Germany begins, trailing off slightly as he examines Janiet's face.

"Thanks... For, you know, saving me from France..." She pauses, before grabbing the collar of Germany's shirt and pulling him so their noses were almost touching.

"I swear, if you tell anyone what happened, I will personally hunt you down and murder you in the most violent way possible!" She growls angrily.

Germany stares at her with an almost contemplating expression, before suddenly leaning in a little closer.

"Really now?" He says, his voice slightly husky. Before Janiet can register what was happening, Germany closed the small distance and connected their lips.

'Did he really just get turned on by a threat?' Was the brief thought that slipped into Janiet's mind before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her harsh grip on the neckline on Germany's shirt slipping so her hands could rest on his firm chest.

After what felt like hours, which was really only two minutes, the two parted for air, both panting slightly.

"Did you seriously get turned on by me threating you?" Janiet asks between pants. Germany smirks and leans in again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I am German," He says almost teasingly before connected their lips yet again in a fiery kiss.

"Idiot," Janiet mutters into the kiss, before melting into, wrapping her arms around Germany's strong neck. Just as the kiss was getting more intimate, the door to the room suddenly bursts open, causing the couple to freeze.

"Hey Germany! I just figured something out!" Italy says, bouncing in completely ignorant of Janiet and Germany's nearly identical glares.

"And what would that be, Italy?" Germany growls, hoping Italy would get the message to leave. Janiet begins to wonder if she should stop straddling Germany, since Italy was obviously not going to leave anytime soon.

"Did you know you guys are related?" Italy says in an almost too cheerful voice as he sits down on the bed beside them.

A loud crash of glass from near the doorway causes the three heads to turn to see where Luke had just drop a tray with some drinks on it.

Recovering from his shock of the news sooner than expected, Luke suddenly points an accusative finger at Janiet.

"See! Now you can't judge me for liking Prussia!" He shouts, almost triumphantly.

Janiet stares at him a minute, taking in what he said.

"Wait... You're gay?!" She shouts in surprise. Luke's grinning face slowly turns into an expression of confusion then to one of pure nervousness.

"Uh... Hey, wait, we're are Romantic countries as well as Germanic... Does that mean we're a love child?" He asks, a confused expression on his face. He was obviously trying to change the subject.

"I guess... But wait... YOU'RE GAY?!" Janiet shouts again.

"Well, look at the time!" Luke says, rushing off.

* * *

**East: We have no reviews and it's making me sad! Come on people! review! West is making me write 10 chapters and I need motivation and ideas!**

**# from West; I am not making her do anything... I just used some very me-like ways to motivate her. **


	5. A Smiling German is Always a Problem

**East: Welcome to the next installment of The Trails Of Luxembourg! This is East doing the disclaimers and warnings! West and I do not own Hetalia! We only own our characters, Janiet (West Luxembourg), and Luke (The male version of East Luxembourg). Warnings: GermanyxOC and PrussiaxMaleOc**

* * *

After the none-too-well taken intrusion with Germany, Janiet had attempted to find her brother, who proceeded to jump into a car with Switzerland and take off to parts unknown. Using wonderfully 'colorful' language, Prussia was probably glad she didn't break anything, including him. But now, it was after midnight, and Germany was out looking for her brother, and Prussia was in the basement. The girl pounds on the door, crossing her arms in contempt as she waits for him to open the locked door. If not, she would sure as hell find a way to get in weither he opened it or not.

Sitting on his bed, Prussia contemplated the consequences of opening his door, as he knew West was standing outside that locked door, just waiting with a very low amount of patience to see if she would get the chance to rip his head off when he opened the door or whether she would have to rip the door off of its hinges to kill him.

"West, I'll open the door on the condition that you don't kill me." He yells cautiously, eyeing the door as he if he could see the girl behind it.

Hearing silence, he slowly gets up, and opens the door. The girl flashes a smile, a very creepy and German-like smile, as she steps into the room.

"As much as I would like to scream at you in various languages, I won't. But I do want to know why the hell you're even giving my brother the time of day," she says, turning her sharp blue eyes on the albino male in front of her. She wasn't furious, but more chilled, which was possibly worse.

Prussia takes a few quick steps back, knowing not to trust a smiling German; a lesson well learned.

"Well, what's so wrong with that? He doesn't seem to mind," he says, pausing for a dramatic smirk. "And I'm only being nice. Luke seems pretty happy with me."

Janiet quickly closes the distance between them, picking up Prussia's slim form by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall: not enough to really hurt, only to scare him. Her voice drops dangerously low.

"That's not a very good answer Prussia. My brother isn't a game to me, and he better not be one to you. Now, answer the question," she says, her voice icy.

Eyes widening, Prussia grips at Janiet's hands on his collar.

"Of course he's not just a game to me! And the reason is simple... I love him…" his voice is just above a whisper as he says the last three words.

"Don't give me crap, you've known him for three days, as in an hour ago made it three days," she says, still in her ice cold mode.

From the look on her face, she was just as likely to walk away as to break his face.

"And you've only known Ludwig for three days, yet you were just making out with him!" Prussia growls, suddenly getting angry.

She can accuse him of not loving someone because of only knowing them a short time, while she was doing the same? That was true bull shit.

Her stone cold attitude flickers for a moment, jumbled bits of defense for herself spilling into her mind before she snaps back.  
"That's... That's a different matter, and I fully plan on dealing with it. But if you so much as make me think, for a split second, my brother is going to even remotely regret you; you won't even be able to call yourself a nation anymore," she says, getting in the boy's face for a moment before letting go and disappearing from his room.

'Great!' she thinks. 'I'm such a hypocrite!' she yells at herself, storming into her own room with a door slam.

'Oh joy, my day just keeps getting better,' she mentally groans, watching as both Germany's car and Switzerland's pull into the driveway.

Luke sheepishly walks into the house, looking away as his sister practically jumps down the stairs to him.

"Luke! Why did you run away from me?" Janiet says, hugging him suddenly. Luke stays silent for a second, hugging her back hesitantly.

"You aren't mad, are you?" he asks cautiously. Janiet pulls away, her eyes holding his nervous gaze.

"No, well, not as much as I should be. But you really should have told me. And by the way, if he breaks your heart, I'll break his neck, or worse," she says the last part with a rather happy tone and a creepy smile that could rival Russia's.

"Hey guys, how about we settle the tension in here with a dinner date. I can bring Hungary and we can all go to a fancy restaurant or something," Austria suggests, coming downstairs from his room. Everyone pauses for a minute, casting quick glances around the room before nodding slowly.

"Sounds good, I guess," Germany says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sounds fun!" Luke exclaims, suddenly back to his cheerful self.

"As long as we don't go to a French restaurant, I'm good with the idea," Janiet says, crossing her arms over her chest.

They all headed their separate ways in the house to get ready for the date. Little did they know, their tension soothing night would end in disaster.

* * *

**East: Hope you enjoyed. Please review or West will turn you into dog food!**


	6. A Forgotten Problem

**East: Disclaimer, West and I do not own Hetalia! We only own Janiet (West Luxembourg) and Luke (The male version of East Luxembourg). Warnings: GermanyxOc and PrussiaxMaleOc**

* * *

Sitting in the car on the way to pick up Hungary, the group of five began debating what kind of restaurant to go to.

"Okay, so French is a no go. American and British are definitely out of the question," Janiet says, listing of the ones they had ruled out. She was in a sky blue dress, which had surprised them all. Not that they hadn't gotten dressed up, but it wasn't normal for most of them to be dressy. Austria was in a dark purple dress shirt with a black jacket and black pants, as well as a tie. Germany wore a white dress shirt under a dress jacket and black pants, with a red tie. Prussia was surprisingly in a black and white tuxedo and Luke wore a light blue dress shirt, a white dress jacket, black pants, and a red tie.

"How about we go to an Italian restaurant? They are a lot more… accepting…" Austria says, glancing over to Prussia and Luke, who both seem to have missed the double meaning. Germany and Janiet nod in agreement just as they arrive to Hungary's house.

Hungary comes out in a beautiful green dress and they head off to the nearest Italian restaurant. It was easy to get seated, and there was no trouble at all. That is until a certain Russian walks into the restaurant.

"Hello, funny meeting you guys here, da?" Russia says, moving a chair over to the joined tables. Luke curses under his breath and clings to Prussia's arm as Russia scoots closer to him.

"Russia, we are kind of having a private date here," Janiet says, a forced politeness in her voice, though her icy eyes clearly portray her meaning.

"Sounds fun, can I join?" Russia smiles, putting his hand on Luke's head. Prussia sends the coldest glare he can at the large Russian, but it obviously has no affect, as Russia barely notices.

Knowing fighting Russia would probably be useless, the group decided to try to ignore him as best they could. It worked for the most part, but they did have to eat in silence. They quickly left the restaurant after paying, hoping Russia would not catch up. When they were half way home, however, they realized they had forgotten something.

"Where the hell is Luke?!" Janiet suddenly cried out, jolting up from leaning against the window. Prussia starts awake from his previously asleep position.

"Fuck! Russia has him!" he growls, slamming his fist against his head, cursing himself out in low growls under his breath.

"Okay, don't freak out, maybe he's still just at the restaurant. We'll go back and look," Germany says, pulling into the closest park lot and turning the car around.

When they arrived to the restaurant, they were unfortunately told by a waiter that Luke had indeed left with Russia.

Growling, Janiet snatches the keys from Germany and stomps out to the car. Grabbing a bag, she goes back into the restaurant and heads towards the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going?" Prussia asks, putting a hand on her shoulder has she passes.

Shrugging of his hand, she barely turns to look at him as she growls, "To change so I don't have to kick Russia's ass in a dress."

After waiting a few short minutes, Janiet comes back out in black jeans and a green shirt, grabs Germany's hand, and drags him out to the car, where the others follow to see her push him into the passenger's seat before going over to the driver's side of the vehicle, turning to them.

"Either get in the car now, or I'm leaving you here," she states, her eyes heated with fury. Prussia, Austria, and Hungary quickly get into the back seats of the car, just as Janiet starts the car.

After driving a short drive at at least 170 miles per hour, yet not killing anyone amazingly, they arrive at Russia's apartment.

Getting out of the car, and nearly breaking the car door in the process, Janiet storms up to the door of the house and pounds on it. After a minute without an answer, she kicks the door in, only to find an empty house.

"GOD DAMN IT, RUSSIA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY BROTHER?!" She yells, punching a hole in the poorly placed wall next to her.

* * *

**East: That's all for this chapter! Review or Russia will come and take you away too!**

*** West note; take it easy East, we don't want to put that kind of punishment on all people... **


	7. Screw the World Correction France

**East: We do not own Hetalia! All we own are Janiet and Luke! **

* * *

After Germany and Prussia managed to get Janiet away from Russia's house before she destroyed the place, they head back to their house, going with the ridiculous hope that maybe Russia took Luke there.

As they walk through the door, however, there is no such luck in that. Instead, rather, Russia had left somewhat of a ransom note.

Snatching it off the wall with a little more violence than necessary, Prussia reads it out loud, gritting his teeth the whole time.

"Dear Prussia and Janiet,

If you want your little brother/lover back in one piece, then strike a deal with me, da? Help me pay back my large debt and I might give your East back alive. But that is only a might. You have 8 days to call this number, or little Luke won't live to see his own death!

Love,

Russia."

Janiet goes to punch another wall, this time breaking an even larger hole in the dry wall. She ignores the bloody mess along her knuckles.

"I'll kill that Russian bastard for taking my brother!" she growls, panting angrily. A soft whimper escapes her lips, and she let her head droop, her balled fists slowly reaching up to cover her face.

"Germany…" she whimpers slightly. Germany steps over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We won't let Russia kill Luke, West. And we won't pay that arschloch either. Don't worry. It will be easy to find him, trust me," he says in what he was hoping was a soothing manner. He was never really good at calming people. Janiet sniffles slightly, before pushing away from Germany.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just locate that bastard and get my brother back," she says, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Germany nods and takes the note from Prussia, looking over the number. Entering it into a tracking application on his phone, he frowns when he sees the location.

"This is bad…" he groans.

"What? Why?" Janiet and Prussia ask in worried unison.

"Russia took Luke… To France," Germany says with a cautious pause, knowing Janiet would have a bad reaction.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID RUSSIAN! Wait… Avez-vous dit que la France bâtard?" Janiet groans. Germany nods, a grim expression on his face. Prussia lets a low growl escape his throat.

"If France tries anything, I'll rip his throat out," Prussia growls, storming out to the car, only looking back to yell for Germany and Janiet to hurry the hell up.

* * *

**East: Short chapter is short! Please review or I will hunt you down and go all French on you!**

**Translations: Avez-vous dit que la France batard- (French) Did you say that bastard France?**


End file.
